This invention relates generally to fluids, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for removing particulate matter from a fluid.
Many components are manufactured by casting the component using a mold. At least some known casting molds are created by dipping a wax pattern into a ceramic slurry. The ceramic slurry may contain undesired particles of hardened slurry and/or other debris that may have fallen into the slurry tank. Some of these particles may adhere to the wax pattern when the pattern is dipped into the slurry, and thereby undesirably become part of the mold. Particles that have adhered to the wax pattern may need to be removed from the mold after a casting is poured into the mold. However, removing such particle matter from the mold after a casting is poured may be time-consuming and may damage the casting and/or mold.
At least some known methods to facilitate removing undesired particles from a slurry include manually inserting a filter within, and removing the filter from, the slurry. The process may need to be repeated several times, and when such a method is used an operator may have to insert at least a portion of their hands and/or arms into the slurry. Furthermore, repeatedly inserting and removing the filter may expose the operator to potential lower back strain and/or other injuries. In addition, depending on a size of the tank, such methods may produce only limited results.